


Rolling

by orphan_account



Series: Mitjo Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Skateboarding, The fluff not the skateboarding, This is becoming a habit for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Jo teaching Mitch to skate. Mitch failing.





	Rolling

**Author's Note:**

> Long Exposure belongs to SmokePlanet, who is amazing.

“Shit shit shit s-hit sHIT SHIT SHI-”

 

“Oh come on you big baby, you’re doing fine,” Jonas laughed, tightening his grip on Mitch’s shoulders as his stance became uneasy.

They’d found a flat part of the street, far enough from both of their houses that they didn’t have to worry about being seen or potentially embarrassed. Mitch had asked Jonas to teach him how to skate, partially because he’d wanted to spend more time with Joey but also because he wanted to hear Joey talk about something he was interested in.

Mitch had decided that, in getting together with Joey three months ago, he wanted every chance to know more about him, and Jonas took no issue with that, rather, he was basking in the attention and in the ability to just talk and know for sure he was being listened to.

Overall, Mitch was a good student. He paid attention to everything Joey said, though at times he had to ask Joey to repeat himself because he ‘got distracted by your cute-ass fuckin’ freckles’ or some other ridiculous sentiment. He didn’t object when things got harder, though Joey suspected that was because if he objected the lesson would stop, and that was the opposite of what he was trying to achieve. He did, however, have a habit of yelling and swearing every few minutes. Not that Jonas minded, the whole thing was quite cute. He did complain a little, but it was all good natured; in the interest of making Jonas laugh.

“Humans ain’t meant t’ move like this, Joey. It’s an affront to nature… or something,” Mitch griped.

“Humans also weren’t supposed to wear clothes and go into space and develop a deeply flawed hierarchy of government but here we are.”

“Higher- what?”

“Down with the man, Mitch,” Joey chuckled.

“Damn straight,” Mitch agreed, proudly.

“This is off topic, come on. You need to trust that you can put more weight on your left leg, the board isn’t gonna just throw you off or anything.”

At this, Mitch puffed out a breath of air, straightened his shoulders, and pushed off on his right foot. Not to say that Joey didn’t have every faith in Mitch but he really was expecting that to go worse than it did. Instead, Mitch was steady and seemed to glide across the road. There were a few minor stumbles here and there, but otherwise he seemed to have gotten the hang of it.

“Joey! Look at this! What the fuck man I’m skatin’!” Mitch yelled back, twisting to look at Jonas, grinning wider than could have been natural.

It was unfortunate that at that exact point, he swerved right into a lamppost.

“Mitch!” Joey yelled, running over to meet him. Mitch might as well have had cartoon birds flying around him with the way his head was rolling and the longer he didn’t say anything, the more concerned Joey became.

After a few seconds, however, Mitch chuckled up at Joey. “Damn, Spots. You look all adorable and shit when you’re scared.”

Joey’s look of worry morphed easily into astonishment as he punched his moron of a boyfriend in the arm; not hard enough to hurt but with enough force to get his point across. “Shut up, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for this fun prompt :)
> 
> Comments and like thinking you didn't have any ice cream and then finding some.


End file.
